SM SCANDAL
by cuttiekyu
Summary: Cho Kyuhyun, wartawan muda yang berkerja di K-Magz atau Korean Pop Magazine, ditugaskan untuk mencari berita di salah satu management hiburan terbesar di korea, SM Ent, tugas yang membawanya menemukan cinta sejati dan arti persaudaraan, namun sekaligus membawanya dalam bahaya. (pertama kali bikin summary yang agak panjang, maaf kalo aneh hhe, and this is wonkyu story again)
1. Chapter 1

**SM SCANDAL**

**Cast : Cho Kyuhyun**

** Choi Siwon**

** Lee Jonghyun**

** Kang Seung Yoon**

** Cho Young Hwan (appa kyu)**

** Super Junior member, dll**

**Genre : romance, friendship, family dll**

**Warning : BL, typo(s) bertebaran**

**Enjoy ...**

Cho kyuhyun, namja muda berusia 21 tahun yang berkerja sebagai wartawan di salah satu majalah terkenal bernama 'K-POP Magz', namja manis ini sudah berkerja di K'Magz, begitu para karyawan menyebut kantornya selama tiga tahun, tepatnya setelah dia lulus dari salah satu universitas ternama di seoul.

Seperti biasa tepat pukul setengah delapan pagi kyuhyun sudah sampai di kantornya, disapanya petugas keamanan yang sudah berdiri tegap di depan pintu masuk, suasana kantor masih cukup sepi dan hanya beberapa orang saja yang datang karena biasanya kantor sudah mulai ramai sekitar pukul delapan, sedangkan kyuhyun, namja manis ini orang yang sangat disiplin dan tepat waktu lagipula dia sangat mencintai pekerjaannya, membuatnya sangat suka datang ke kantor berlantai dua puluh tersebut, kyuhyun sangat suka menjadi wartawan, itu adalah impiannya sejak kecil, pekerjaan yang sama dengan sang appa yang sudah meninggal delapan tahun yang lalu karena kebakaran, pekerjaan ini mengingatkannya pada sang appa yang sangat dia cintai, yang selalu menemani dan menjaganya sejak bayi, karena sang umma sudah meninggal saat melahirkannya.

Begitu sampai di lantai lima belas, tempat ruangannya berada kyuhyun langsung mengarahkan id card yang menggantung di lehernya ke mesin yang secara otomatis mencatat waktu kedatangannya, lalu namja manis itu bergegas masuk ke ruangannya.

"datang pagi lagi kyu?" tanya seseorang tiba – tiba dari arah dapur kecil di ruangan yang berisi lebih dari lima puluh kursi beserta mejanya yang hanya dipisahkan oleh sekat - sekat tersebut.

Kyuhyun mengarahkan pandangannya kearah namja tinggi yang berdiri di depan dapur sambil mengaduk secangkir kopi di tangannya, kyuhyun sangat mengenal namja itu, lee jonghyun, rekannya.

"tumben sekali kau datang pagi" heran kyuhyun, karena biasanya rekan sekaligus sahabatnya ini biasa datang pukul delapan bahkan sering telat.

"aissshh ucapanmu tajam sekali, jangan menyindirku" jawab jonghyun berlagak sakit hati.

"memang benar kan?" kyuhyun mengangkat kedua alisnya

"ne baiklah, aku menginap di kantor, kau tau sajangnim sangat kejam memintaku mengumpulkan bahan untuk edisi minggu depan tidak kurang dari empat puluh delapan jam lagi" ucap jonghyun dramatis.

"bukankah itu salahmu, sudah kubilang untuk mulai mengerjakannya dari seminggu yang lalu" kyuhyun mendudukkan diri di kursinya, senyumnya mengembang saat melihat fotonya dan sang appa berdiri manis di atas meja, "pagi appa" sapanya pelan sambil mengusap wajah dengan senyum hangat sang appa di dalam foto.

"baiklah aku mengaku salah, oh ya mau kopi" jonghyun menarik kursinya mendekat ke arah kyuhyun sambil menyodorkan kopi pada namja manis itu.

"anny, kau tau aku tidak suka kopi" tolaknya, kyuhyun memang tidak terlalu menyukai kopi dia lebih memilih teh hijau atau hot chocolate.

Jonghyun mengangkat bahunya acuh menerima penolakan dari sahabatnya ini, sudah biasa pikirnya. "oh ya kyu hari ini kau ada pekerjaan apa?"

"hanya mewancarai seorang aktris saja, setelah itu free, aku sudah menyelesaikan yang lainnya sejak kemarin" jawab kyuhyun

Mendengar jawaban kyuhyun jonghyun tersenyum senang, sepertinya dia menemukan jalan keluar dari masalahnya, "kyu bisakah kau membantuku?" tanyanya to the point.

"mwo?" seharusnya kyuhyun sudah menduga hal ini akan terjadi, entah sudah berapa seringnya jonghyun meminta bantuannya untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaannya yang menumpuk, siapa suruh dia malas dan akhirnya kyuhyun lagi yang direpotkan, "kali ini apa lagi yang harus ku edit jong?" tanya kyuhyun, biasanya jonghyun memang akan memintanya mengedit laporan hasil wawancara ataupun berita – berita tentang aktris yang harus diserahkan ke atasan.

"ohh tidak aku sudah menyelesaikan laporanku kyu yahhh walaupun belum semua sihh tapi sedikit lagi" jawabnya sambil tertawa garing.

"lalu?"

"kau cukup gantikan aku menghadiri promo album baru Super Junior, akan ada sesi wawancara disana" jawabnya santai

"shirreo, aku malas menghadiri acara seperti itu" tolaknya, kyuhyun memang tidak terlalu menyukai tempat yang ramai.

"ayolah kyu, aku tidak tau harus minta tolong pada siapa lagi hanya kau harapanku satu – satunya, kau mau aku dipecat presdir kang?" jonghyun menampilkan wajah melasnya pada kyuhyun, bahkan matanya terlihat berkaca – kaca.

"hahhh, baiklah" kyuhyun menyerah, ekspresi menderita di wajah jonghyun langsung menghilang digantikan dengan cengiran khasnya.

"yes!, ahh kau memang sahabat baikku, muach muach" jonghyun memeluk kyuhyun lalu menghadiahkan dua kecupan di pipi chubby kyuhyun, membuat kyuhyun memandangnya jijik.

"YA! YA! Lee jonghyun hentikan, kau menodai pipiku, aishhh awas saja kalau pipiku jadi jerawatan" kyuhyun mengusap pipinya kasar yang hanya dibalas kekehan jonghyun.

"hehe aku kan hanya berterima kasih"

"tapi tidak dengan menciumku" pekik kyuhyun, hahh bagaimana bisa dia bertahan selama dua puluh tahun berteman dengan jonghyun, kyuhyun bahkan masih ingat sejak mereka masih di sekolah dasar jonghyun senang sekali memeluk dan menciumya sampai membuatnya menangis karena namja yang lebih tua setahun darinya itu tidak mau berhenti.

"habis babykyu menggemaskan" jonghyun mencubit pipi chubby kyuhyun, dia memang suka menggoda namja manis ini, jonghyun sudah menganggap kyuhyun sebagai adiknya sendiri sejak kecil, karena dia memang anak tunggal dan begitu dia bertemu kyuhyun yang saat itu tetangga barunya dia langsung mengklaim kyuhyun sebagai sahabat dan adiknya.

"lepas, aisshhh" kyuhyun memukul kepala jonghyun

"appo" rintihnya karena kyuhyun memukul tidak main – main

"rasakan"

"ishh jahat sekali, jadi kyu mau membantuku?"

"bukankah tadi sudah kubilang iya" ucap kyuhyun kesal sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

"hehe, iya jangan cemberut begitu"

"jam berapa acaranya?" tanya kyuhyun

"jam sepuluh" jawab jonghyun polos

"MWO?!" kyuhyun melihat jam berbentuk apel yang tergeletak di mejanya "dua jam lagi, tunggu, kau sudah mempersiapkan pertanyaannya kan?" kyuhyun menatap jonghyun tajam.

"belum hhe" namja tampan itu menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"LEE JONGHYUN!" geram kyuhyun, aishh bahkan dia tidak ada persiapam sama sekali, "yak! Jangan kabur" teriak kyuhyun melihat jonghyun mulai berlari menjauhinya, sepertinya jonghyun tau kyuhyun akan mengamuk, dan terjadilah kejar – kejaran di ruangan yang besar itu, bahkan beberapa karyawan yang sudah mulai berdatanganpun tampak tidak perduli dengan dua namja kekanakan tersebut, sudah biasa namja yang diberi julukan 'tom and jerry' dari rekan – rekan sekantornya itu membuat keributan di pagi hari.

.

.

Jam sepuluh lewat lima belas menit kyuhyun sudah sampai di salah satu mall terbesar di kota seoul tempat diadakannya acara tersebut, ditangannya sudah siap sebuah agenda yang biasa dia gumakan untuk mencatat hasil wawancara an tidak lupa alat perekam dan kamera.

Kyuhyun melalui jalur khusus yang memang di sediakan untuk para wartawan, dilihatnya di depan pintu dua petugas keamanan berbadan kekar sudah berjaga.

"selamat pagi, anda dari mana?" tanya petugas tersebut

Kyuhyun mengeluarkan ID card yang dari kantongnya lalu menyerahkannya pada petugas tersebut, "Lee Jonghyun, K-POP Magz" jawabnya, dia memang memakai ID Card jonghyun, karena nama jonghyun yang terdaftar untuk mewakili majalahnya, sebenarnya bisa saja kyuhyun mengajukan penggantian orang, namun akan memakan waktu lama, apalagi SM Ent, management artis yang menjadi naungan dari boy band super junior merupakan management yang sangat selektif dan ketat dalam pemilihan wartawan yang akan menghadiri acara – acara mereka.

Setelah petugas tersebut memastikan nama jonghyun tertera dalam buku daftar tamu petugas tersebut mengembalikan ID card tersebut pada kyuhyun, "baiklah, silahkan masuk" ucapnya lalu memberikan jalan pada kyuhyun masuk.

"terima kasih" kyuhyun mengambil ID card tersebut lalu mengalungkan dilehernya, kyuhyun menyusuri jalan seperti lorong dengan ujung sebuah pintu, begitu kyuhyun keluar dari pintu tersebut suasana ramai langsung menyambutnya, tempat duduk yang disediakan tampak sudah terisi penuh oleh para wartawan dari stasiun tv maupun majalah lain, terdengar juga sayup – sayup suara ratusan fans beruntung yang dapat menghadiri acara ini, kyuhyun sempat membaca sedikit profil dari super junior saat di perjalanan, boy band yang beranggotakan dua belas orang yang baru saja debut selama satu tahun ini memang sedang sangat digandrungi para remaja, wajar saja promo album barunya diadakan secara besar – besaran.

Kyuhyun mencari kursi yang kosong, sesekali di balasnya sapaan rekan sesama wartawan yang mengenalnya, walaupun dari majalah yang berbeda. Begitu sampai duduk di kursinya kyuhyun langsung mengeluarkan barang – barang yang diperlukan, ditangannya sudah siap sebuah agenda dan juga pulpen, beberapa menit kemudian acara dimulai dengan beberapa sambutan lalu persembahan berupa nyanyian secara live dari member super junior. Sesekali kyuhyun mencatat hal – hal penting yang perlu dicatat, sampai akhirnya sesi tanya jawab dimulai.

"baiklah kami persilahkan bagi para wartawan yang ingin bertanya" ucap sang MC dengan nada ramah sambil mengedarkan pandangannya kearah para wartawan yang diberi tempat paling dekat dari panggung.

Kyuhyun mengangkat tangannya tinggi – tinggi, "baiklah nona yang disana", tunjuk ang MC pada kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mendelik tajam pada sang MC mendengar kata nona, memangnya dia yeoja apa, sebenarnya orang – orang itu tidak salah kalau menyangka kyuhyun adalah yeoja, lihat saja kulitnya yang putih mulus, rambut hitamnya yang agak panjang sampai menyentuh tengkuk, apalagi wajahnya yang manis dan bisa dibilang cantik secara bersamaan dan yang lebih membuat mereka yakin adalah sweeter putih kebesaran yang dipakai kyuhyun menimbulkan kesan imut.

"mian, tapi saya namja" sewot kyuhyun, yang dibalas tatapan tidak percaya dari MC dan juga orang lain diruangan itu yang tidak mengenal cho kyuhyun.

"eh? Ha ha, mian saya salah sangka" ucap MC sambil tertawa pelan untuk menutupi kegugupannya karena di tatap tajam kyuhyun, "baiklah kalau begitu nama anda siapa dan mewakili apa?"

"lee jonghyun, dari K-POP Magz" jawab kyuhyun ketus, moodnya menjadi jelek karena MC itu, entah sudah berapa orang yang salah mengenalinya sebagai yeoja, bahkan jonghyun sering mengejeknya karena hal itu.

"silahkan pertanyaannya Lee – ssi"

Kyuhyun berdiri lalu membaca agendanya yang berisi beberapa pertanyaan yang sudah dia siapkan, "saya dengar banyak boy band yang akan come back juga pada tahun ini, apa yang membuat kalian yakin album kedua ini akan sukses dan dapat meraih banyak penghargaan seperti album debut kalian? Dan saya juga mendengar dari masyarakan bahwa kesuksesan yang kalian raih karena pengaruh nama besar SM Ent, apaakah hal itu benar? " tanya kyuhyun frontal membuat semua orang di ruangan itu menatap kearahnya, pertanyaan kyuhyun memang sangat berani, selama ini tidak ada wartawan yang berani bertanya 'aneh – aneh' tentang SM Ent, manajemen tersebut memiliki kekuasaan yang sangat besar di dunia entertainment korea selatan.

"emm biar aku yang menjawabnya" suara seseorang menyadarkan keterkejutan orang – orang tersebut, di atas panggung seseorang sudah berdiri dan bersiap menjawab pertanyaan kyuhyun, namja tersebut adalah Leeteuk yang merupakan leader dari super junior.

Dengan senyum malaikat yang tak pernah hilang dari wajahnya leeteuk menjawab pertanyaan kyuhyun, "saya sering mendengar berita miring tentang artis SM yang hanya menngandalkan nama besar SM Ent, saya sangat berterima kasih karena diberi kesempatan untuk menjelaskan semuanya, kami selalu berkerja keras dalam pekerjaan kami, kami mengerjakannya dengan hati, kami berkerja keras dalam album ini untuk penggemar kami, kami memberikan lagu terbaik yang tentunya sangat berbeda dari album sebelumnya, dance terbaik dan juga penampilan terbaik kami untuk kalian semua, walaupun kami baru debut selama satu tahun, namun kami yakin kesuksesan yang kami raih ini adalah dari hasil kerja keras kami sendiri" tawab leeteuk lancar, setelah itu kembal duduk di kursinya, suara riuh tepuk tangan langsung memenuhi ruangan tersebut mendengar jawaban bijaksana dari sang leader.

Kyuhyun tersenyum puas mendengar jawaban leeteuk, mau tidak mau dia merasa kagum pada sosok leader yang sangat berwibawa tersebut, kyuhyun juga sudah mencatat point – point penting yang akan dia lampirkan dalam laporannya nanti. Setelah pertanyaan kyuhyun terjawab pertanyaan – pertanyaan lain mulai bergulir dari para wartawan lain, sampai acara tersebut berakhir satu jam kemudian dengan lancar.

.

.

"ini" kyuhyun melatakkan sebuah amplop berisi alat perekam, agenda, dan juga memori yang berisi foto – foto selama acara promo album super junior berlangsung di meja jonghyun.

Jonghyun mengambil amplop tersebut, "wahhh terima kasih, kau memang yang terbaik kyuhyunnie" pekik jonghyun girang sambil memeluk kyuhyun, "bagaimana menurutmu?"

"apanya?" tanya kyuhyun

"super junior, mereka sangat terkenal saat ini, pasti menyenangkan berada disana" ucap jonghyun

"lumayan" jawab kyuhyun sambil menyeruput es capucino jonghyun yang diletakkan di meja.

Mendengar kata lumayan dari mulut tajam cho kyuhyun membuat jonghyun takjub, sahabatnya ini sangat pelit memuji, dan menurut jonghyun kalimat lumayan dari kyuhyun berarti luar biasa, "kau harus coba mendengar lalu – lagu mereka kyu, kau pasti suka"

"malas, aku tidak punya banyak waktu" jawab kyuhyun, dia memang lebih suka menggarap pekerjaannya sebagai wartawan daripada mendengarkan lagu – lagu seperti jonghyun.

"ishhh kau itu, pantas saja ketinggalan jaman" ejek jonghyun

"enak saja" ucap kyuhyun sewot sambil memukulkan gelas capucino yang sudah kosong ke kepala jonghyun.

"ya!, kyu ini minumku" jonghyun mngambil gelas capucinonya, mendelik jengkel karena isinya sudah ludes.

"itung – itung sebagai bayaran karena aku sudah menggantikanmu" kyuhyun mendudukkan tubuh lelahnya di kursinya yang terletak persis di samping tempat duduk jonghyun.

"kyuhyun-ah, kau dipanggil sajangnim" ucap seorang yeoja tiba – tiba pada kyuhyun

"mwo? Memang ada apa noona?" tanya kyuhyun pada yeoja yang lebih tua empat tahun darinya itu, yang merupakan wartawan senior di K-Magz.

"molla, sajangnim hanya bilang kau diminta keruangannya saat kau sudah kembali"

"ne, gomawo noona" ucap kyuhyun sopan, lalu mulai merapikan sedikit penampilannya, karena akan bertemu pimpinan K-Magz.

"ada apa?" tanya jonghyun

" molla, aku pergi dulu jong" kyuhyun mulai beranjak meninggalkan jonghyun menuju ke ruangan pimpinan K-Magz, Kang seung yoon yang terletak di lantai teratas gedung kantor K-Magz.

Begitu sampai di depan ruangan presdir kang, kyuhyun langsung mengetuk pintu bercat coklat tersebut, begitu ada sautan dari dalam yang mempersilahkannya masuk kyuhyun membuka pintu tersebut, langsung tersaji di depan matanya ruangan yang besar dan mewah, dan dibelakang sebuah meja besar dengan tulisan nama Kang Seung Yoon yang terbuat dari kayu, duduk seorang namja paruh baya yang sudah menyambut kyuhyun dengan senyumnya.

"anda memanggil saya sajangnim?" tanya kyuhyun sopan

"aigo kyu sudah ahjussi bilang jangan panggil sajangnim kalau hanya ada kita" pria tua itu menepuk pundak kyuhyun pelan

"mian ahjussi" kyuhyun tersenyum ramah pada atasan yang sudah dia anggap seperti ahjussinya sendiri ini, kyuhyun sudah lama mengenal ahjussi kang, bahkan sejak dia kecil, kang seung yoon dulunya juga adalah seorang wartawan dan juga rekan kerja appanya, dulu saat K-Magz belum sebesar sekarang, appanya dan seung yoon yang berusaha membangun K-Magz. Kyuhyun sangat mengagumi namja didepannya ini, berkat dia K-Magz berkembang sangat pesat padahal dulu kantor K-Magz hanya terdiri dari bangunan kecil tiga lantai, dan sekarang sudah menjadi bangunan besar dua puluh lantai, bahkan majalah K-Magz tidak hanya dipasarkan di korea namun juga di beberapa negara asia dan eropa lainnya, sayang appanya tidak bisa merasakan kesuksesan bersama sahabatnya karena harus menghadap tuhan terlebih dahulu.

"ada apa ahjussi memanggilku?" tanya kyuhyun

"santai saja kyuhyunnie, duduklah dulu" seung yoon mempersilahkan kyuhyun duduk di kursi yang biasa digunakan untuk menyembut tamu, dan dirinya sendiri duduk di kursi yang bersebrangan dengan kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun memandangi ruangan itu, lalu pandangannya jatuh pada sebuah foto yang tergantung di dinding, foto dua orang namja dewasa yang saling berangkulan, senyum manis muncul di wajah kyuhyun melihat foto tersebut.

"kau pasti merindukannya?" ucap seung hyun sambil ikut memandangi foto itu, fotonya saat muda bersama cho young hwan, ayah kyuhyun.

"benar ahjussi, tidak terasa sudah delapan tahun" jawab kyuhyun

"ahjussi juga merindukannya, sahabat ahjussi, dia pasti sangat senang sudah bersatu dengan ummamu di alam sana"

"ahjussi benar"

"dan dia juga pasti bangga kyuhyun kecilnya sudah menjadi wartawan hebat" puji seung yoon

"ahjussi bisa saja" kyuhyun tersenyum malu

"itu memang benar kan?, ahjussi juga sangat kagum dengan semua pekerjaanmu kyu,"

"tunggu, ahjussi memanggilku bukan hanya karena ingin memujiku kan?"

Seung yoon tertawa mendengar jawaban kyuhyun "kau benar – benar mempunyai insting seorang wartawan, kau benar" jawab seung yoon.

"sebenarnya ahjussi punya pekerjaan yang hanya bisa ahjussi serahkan padamu"

"pekerjaan apa?"

"kau tau SM Ent kan? Manajemen besar yang sangat tertutup, selama ini banyak berita yang beredar bahwa SM sengaja menciptakan scandal untuk membuat artis mereka semakin terkenal, namun sampai sekarang tidak ada yang bisa membuktikan hal itu"

"aku tau ahjussi, lalu?"

"kyu, ahjussi ingin kau mencari kebenaran hal itu dan juga rumor – rumor lain yang beredar tentang SM Ent"

"Mwo? Tapi bagaimana bisa ahjussi, bukankan ahjussi tau mereka sangat tertutup" keget kyuhyun tidak menyengka seung yoon akan melakukan pekerjaan berat seperti ini.

"karena itu ahjussi percayakan tugas ini padamu kyu, ahjussi yakin kau mampu" ucap seung yoon meyakinkan

"tapi, ahjussi .."

"kyu dengarkan ahjussi, kalau kita bisa mendapatkan berita ini penjualan K-Magz akan semakin meningkat, dan majalah ini akan semakin berkembang, appamu pasti akan sangat bangga karena berkat anaknya, majalah yang dia rintis sejak muda bisa mereih kesuksesan besar" bujuk seung yoon.

Kyuhyun memikirkan ucapan seung yoon, memang benar, sejak dulu appanya selalu berkerja keras untuk K-Magz, agar suatu saat K-Magz bisa meraih sukses. Jadi tidak ada salahnya bukan kalau kyuhyun berusaha mewujudkan impian appanya yang belum sempat tercapai.

"baiklah ahjussi, kyu bersedia" ucap kyuhyun mantap

"bagus, ahjussi memang bisa mengandalkanmu" ucap seung yoon senang sambil menepuk bahu kyuhyun, "ahjussi menyerahkan sepenuhnya padamu pekerjaan ini, ahjussi harap kau tidak mengecewakan ahjussi"

"kyu akan berusaha ahjussi"

.

.

"jadi kau menerima tawaran dari sajangnim kyu?" tanya jonghyun pada kyuhyun yang sedang asik melahap donat di cafetaria yang terletak di lantai satu gedung K-Magz, setelah pertemuannya dengan seung yoon kyuhyun memang langsung ditanyai oleh jonghyun, dan dengan terpaksa dia harus bercerita pada sahabatnya ini, kalau tidak dia tidak akan pernah berhenti bertanya.

"tentu saja, ini kesempatan besar untukku dan juga K-Magz" jawab kyuhyun sambil melahap donat ketiganya.

"tapi bagaimana caranya kyu? Seperti yang kau bilang SM sulit ditembus"

"itu juga yang membuatku pusing, pokoknya kau harus membentuku mencari cara jong" paksa kyuhyun

"tentu saja, si tampan jong akan membantu princess kyu" ucap jonghyun sambil menepuk dadanya bangga.

"cihh, jangan panggil aku dengan panggilan menjijikan itu, atau aku tidak akan pernah membantumu lagi" ancam kyuhyun

"aishhh sensitif sekali, lagi PMS ya?"

"Lee jonghyun" ucap kyuhyun dengan nada penuh peringatan

"ne , ne dasar tidak punya sense of humor, lalu bagaimana?"

"untuk sekarang aku belum tau" jawab kyuhyun sambil mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah televisi yang tersedia di cafetaria, saat itu pula muncul sebuah iklan.

**'Audisi SM Entertainment akan segera dimulai, wujudkan impian kalian menjadi bagian dari dunia entertainment bersama SM Ent, audisi dimulai tanggal 23 – 28 februari di SM Building' **begitulah kira – kira isi iklan tersebut, seringaian muncul di wajah manis kyuhyun, sepertinya tuhan sangat berbaik hati sehingga memberikan jalan keluar dari untuk kyuhyun secepat ini. "aku punya ide jong.." ucap kyuhyun

"mwo?" jonghyun bergidik ngeri melihat seringaian di wajah kyuhyun, jika kyuhyun sudah seperti itu pasti namja manis itu sudah memiliki rencana gila.

"dan aku membutuhkan bantuanmu" ucap kyuhyun lagi, jonghyun hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah, kalau seperti ini tidak akan ada yang bisa menolak keputusan cho kyuhyun.

**TBC**

**New story chingudeul, aneh? Emang, saya Cuma coba – coba abis idenya dari kemarin berseliweran di otak saya, pengen aja kyu jadi wartawan hhe ...**

**Disini anggap saja Suju baru debut ya Chingudeul dan Cuma 12 orang. Hope you like it ...**

**Kalu ada kesamaan cerita itu murni gak disengaja, maklum ide saya suka pasaran hhe ...**


	2. Chapter 2

**SM SCANDAL**

**Cast : Cho Kyuhyun**

** Choi Siwon**

** Lee Jonghyun**

** Kang Seung Yoon**

** Cho Young Hwan (appa kyu)**

** Super Junior member, dll**

**Genre : romance, friendship, family dll**

**Warning : BL, typo(s) bertebaran**

**Chapter 2**

"dan aku membutuhkan bantuanmu" ucap kyuhyun.

Jonghyun menghela nafas pasrah, "setidaknya kau katakan dulu apa rencanamu kyu, memangnya kau fikir aku edward cullen yang bisa membaca fikiran orang lain" sungut jonghyun.

"hhehhe mian aku lupa jong" jawab kyuhyun, lalu dia meminta jonghyun mendekat dengan isyarat tangannya, "kemari" bisiknya.

Jonghyun mendekatkan tubuhnya ke arah kyuhyun, tentu saja dia sudah sangat penasaran dengan rencana kyuhyun, "cepat katakan" ucap jonghyun tidak sabar.

"aishh kau ini tidak sabaran sekali" kyuhyun menatap sekitarnya, memastikan tidak ada orang lain yang bisa menguping pembicaraannya dan jonghyun, setelah memastikan aman namja manis itu mulai mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga jonghyun, "kau lihat iklan tadi kan?" tanya kyuhyun.

Dahi jonghyun berkerut bingung karena tidak mengerti apa hubungan iklan dengan rencana namja manis itu, namun dia tetap mengangguk.

"aku akan ikut SM Audition" ucap kyuhyun yang sukses membuat jonghyun langsung memundurkan tubuhnya karena kaget.

"MWO?!" teriak jonghyun heboh, menghasilkan delikan tajam dari kyuhyun.

"jangan keras – keras aishh percuma kita bisik – pisik, babo jong!" ejek kyuhyun sadis sambil menutup mulut jonghyun dengan tangannya.

"mmfff iss hehas" gumam jonghyun tidak jelas karena mulutnya masih ditutup tangan kyuhyun, namun sepertinya kyuhyun mengerti kalau jonghyun minta dilepaskan sehingga dia cepat – cepat melepaskan tangannya dari mulut jonghyun.

"hahh bagaimana aku tidak kaget, kyu sajangnim memintamu untuk menyelidiki SM bukan untuk menjadi artisnya" kali ini jonghyun menyatakan pendapatnya dengan berbisik, tidak mau mulutnya dibekap lagi oleh tangan kyuhyun.

"coba kau fikirkan jong, tempat yang paling tepat untuk mencari info tentang SM Ent adalah di SM Building, dan kau tau dengan pasti aku tidak akan bisa masuk kesana sebagai wartawan, menurutmu siapa yang akan bisa dengan bebas keluar masuk SM Building?" tanya kyuhyun berusaha menyadarkan jonghyun

"tentu saja para artis, pimpinan, staff dan ...trainer" jawab jonghyun yang sepertinya mulai mengerti rencana kyuhyun.

"kau sudah mengerti?" kyuhyun memastikan sambil menatap jonghyun

Senyum terkembang di wajah jonghyun, "brilian, aishh tidak salah kau selalu menjadi juara kelas, kau benar – benar pintar, kau ingin ikut audisi agar bisa menjadi trainer SM dan bisa bebas keluar masuk SM Building, dan setelah itu akan dengan mudah mencari informasi di sana?" tebak jonghyun

Kyuhyun tersenyum puas, "seratus untukmu jong"

"tapi kyu bagaimana kalau kau ketahuan, bukankah kau pernah melakukan wawancara dengan beberapa artis SM, tidakkah mereka akan mengenalimu?" kali ini jonghyun memasang raut wajah khawatir, bagaimanapun ini sangat beresiko, bagaimana kalau kyuhyun sampai ketauan dan bahkan bisa sampai dituntut oleh SM nanti, Andwae jonghyun tidak ingin hal itu terjadi pada adik manisnya.

"karena itu aku butuh bantuanmu, aku ingin kau merubah penampilanku jong, buat orang tidak mengenaliku"

Jonghyun terdiam, memikirkan setiap ucapan kyuhyun, "baiklah, masalah itu serahkan padaku" ucap jonghyun sambil tersenyum ke arah kyuhyun dan dibalas senyuman manis oleh kyuhyun.

.

.

Saat ini jonghyun dan kyuhyun sedang berada di apartemen kyuhyun, tepatnya di kamar namja manis itu, memang setelah kyuhyun diterima berkerja di K-Magz dia pindah ke apartemen dari rumah lamanya yang bersebelahan dengan rumah jonghyun, karena menurutnya rumah yang lumayan besar itu terasa sangat sepi jika hanya ditinggalinya sendiri sehingga dia lebih memilih menyewa sebuah apartemen kecil yang dekat dengan kantor K-Magz. Padahal orang tua jonghyun yang sudah menganggapnya seperti anak sendiri sudah menawari kyuhyun untuk tinggal bersama mereka sejak appanya meninggal, namun kyuhyun selalu mengingat ucapan ayahnya agar mandiri dan tidak merepotkan orang lain, sehingga dia menolak dengan halus tawaran orang tua jonghyun.

"jadi akan kita apakan rambutmu kyu?" tanya jonghyun pada kyuhyun yang sudah duduk manis di depan cermin besar yang ada di kamar kyuhyun, sedangkan jonghyun berdiri tepat di belakang kyuhyun.

"terserah padamu, yang penting aku kelihatan berbeda" jawab kyuhyun

"baiklah, kau memilih orang yang tepat dalam hal ini, aku kan sangat fashionable" jonghyun memandangi wajah kyuhyun di cermin, menilai gaya rambut yang cocok untuk kyuhyun. beberapa menit kemudian dia mulai menggerakkan gunting dan sisir yang dipegangnya di rambut kyuhyun.

Entah berapa lama jonghyun bereksperimen dengan rambut kyuhyun, yang pasti cukup lama sampai membuat cho kyuhyun tertidur.

"selesai"ucap jonghyun bangga, "aishh anak ini malah asik – asik tidur" kesal jonghyun saat melihat pantulan wajah kyuhyun di cermin, "kyu bangun, yakk kyuhyun!" jonghyun mengguncang bahu kyuhyun kuat sampai namja itu terbangun.

"apa sih jong" protes kyuhyun dengan wajah ngantuknya

"aku sudah selasai"

"Mwo?, ahh iya aku lupa" kyuhyun mulai ingat tentang apa yang dikerjakan jonghyun sejak tadi, perlahan dialihkan wajahnya menghadap cermin, diamati wajahnya di cermin beberapa saat, terutama di bagian rambutnya dan "YAK! LEE JONGHYUN APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA RAMBUTKU?!" pekik kyuhyun melihat pantulan wajahnya di cermin yang seperti ahhh kyuhyun bahkan sulit mendeskripsikan bagaimana kondisi rambutnya sekarang, seperti Jamur(?), atau mangkuk terbalik (?) yang pasti kepalanya jadi terlihat sangat besar, apalagi rambutnya dibelah tengah, uugghhh persis seperti anak kutu buku di sekolah kyuhyun dulu, grrrr ingin rasanya kyuhyun manjambak rambut jonghyun sekarang juga.

"Mwo? Bukankah ini bagus? Kujamin tidak ada yang bisa mengenalimu" ucap jonghyun sambil menyentuh – nyentuh hasil karyanya.

"Yak! Jauhkan tanganmu dari rambutku babo, SM itu manajemen artis, aku akan ditolak mentah – mentah kalau berpenampilan seperti ini" kyuhyun menepis tangan jonghyun "hhhh seharusnya aku tak percaya padamu" lesu kyuhyun.

"kyu, rambut seperti ini akan trend, kujamin" bela jonghyun.

"trend? Astaga jong, kau benar tapi pata tahun delapan puluhan, aigoo apa yang harus kulakukan?" ucap kyuhyun dramatis, rambut hitamnya yang halus dan lembut jadi hancur seperti ini, dengan penuh kekesalan kyuhyun melempar majalah yang tergelatak di meja kearah jonghyun, PLUKK sukses mengenai wajah jonghyun lalu jatuh di lantai dengan keadaan terbuka.

"ishh seharusnya kau berterima kasih"

"ya terima kasih karena menghancurkan rambutku!" kyuhyun hendak mengambil lagi majalah tersebut untuk digunakan melempar jonghyun lagi, sepertinya di sangat kesal eoh?.

Melihat gelagat kyuhyun jonghyun juga berusaha mengambil majalah tersebut untuk menjauhkannya dari kyuhyun, namun gerakan kedua orang itu berhenti saat melihat gambar di halaman yang terbuka, gambar seorang model namja, namun bukan namja itu yang menjadi perhatian jongkyu, namun rambut namja itu. sebuah senyuman muncul di wajah tampan jonghyun, "kurasa aku sudah menemukan model rambut yang cocok untukmu kyu" ucap jonghyun

Kyuhyun memandang jonghyun, "kurasa aku setuju, tapi awas kalau kau membuat rambutku semakin hancur, aku akan mencincangmu lalu membuangmu ke sungai amazon untuk santapan piranha" ancam kyuhyun sadis.

"tenang saja, kali ini akan berhasil" jonghyun mengambil majalah tersebut lalu memperhatikan gambar itu dengan seksama."ayo kita mulai" jonghyun menepuk tangannya semangat lalu mulai memutar tubuh kyuhyun agar kembali menghadap cermin.

Dua jam kemudian semuanya selesai, jonghyun meletakkan alat pengering rambut yang baru saja digunakan untuk mengeringkan rambut kyuhyun di meja, "kyu sekarang buka matamu" perintah jonghyun.

Kyuhyun membuka matanya, matanya terbelalak melihat pantulan wajahnya di cermin, "wahh kau serius jong ini aku?" tanya kyuhyun tidak percaya, tampilannya memang sangat berbeda, rambut hitamnya yang agak panjang sedikit dipotong lalu dibuat agak ikal, jonghyun juga bahkan mengecat rambut kyuhyun dengan warna coklat gelap, terihat sangat pas dengan warna kulit kyuhyun. model rambut barunya ini menambah kadar kemanisan kyuhyun berkali – kali lipat, he look so adarable. Kali ini kyuhyun harus mengakui pekerjaan jonghyun sangat memuaskan.

"kau hebat" pekik kyuhyun sambil melompat – lompat girang di sekeliling kamarnya yang bernuansa babyblue, sedangkan jonghyun hanya melihat namja manis itu sambil melipat tangannya di depan dada.

"kali ini tidak akan ada yang mengenali cho kyuhyun" kyuhyun menggenggam tangan jonghyun sambil mengguncang – guncangnya, ckkk tingakhnya benar – benar seperti yeoja yang baru saja diajak pacaran oleh namja pujaan hatinya.

"apakah aku harus berhenti jadi wartawan dan mulai membuka salon?" canda jonghyun

"ouhhh kurasa tidak, aku tidak bisa membayangkan wajah coolmu itu berkeliaran di salon"

"hmm kau benar, lagipula aku lebih mencintai pekerjaanku yang bisa membuatku bertemu aktris – aktris cantik" jonghyun tersenyum nakal.

"ohh ya kyu, kurasa masih ada yang kurang" ucap jonghyun

"apa?"

"pakaianmu, kita harus mencari yang cocok dengan model rambutmu"

Kyuhyun berfikir sebentar kemudian mengangguk, "kau benar, dan kau harus menemaniku berbelanja jong" kyuhyun langsung menyambar tangan jonghyun dan menariknya keluar.

Jonghyun menghela nafas pasrah, menemani kyuhyun belanja adalah mimpi buruk, bagaimanapun kyuhyun itu namja yang bertipe uke, dan kalau sudah berbelanja memakan waktu berjam – jam, jonghyun hanya berharap dirinya tidak dijadikan tukang angkut barang lagi seperti saat dia menemani kyuhyun belanja sebelum – sebelumnya.

.

.

Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya memasuki SM Building, berbaur diantara ratusan atau bahkan ribuan peserta SM Audition. Kyuhyun menghampiri meja panitia untuk mengambil nomor urut untuk tampil.

"gomawo" kyuhyun tersenyum manis sambil mengambil nomor urutnya yang di berikan oleh staff, tidak menyadari wajah staff tersebut yang sedikit memerah karena melihat senyum manis seorang cho kyuhyun. kyuhyun hari ini memang tampil sangat beda, selain karena model rambut barunya namun juga karena kemeja baby blue yang dipakainya, sangat pas dengan kulit putih pucatnya, ditambah dengan jeans putih yang agak ketat membuat kaki jenjangnya terbentuk secara sempurna, terlihat sexy dan imut dalam waktu bersamaan, jangan lupakan syal putih yang melingkar manis di leher jenjang cho kyuhyun, ohh bahkan sejak kyuhyun memasuki SM Building tadi banyak mata yang langsung menatap penuh minat padanya.

Kyuhyun mendudukkan dirinya di kursi kosong diantara para peserta lainnya, ditempelkan kertas bertuliskan nomor urutnya 1013 tepat di bagian dada kirinya. Kyuhyun menatap sekelilingnya, tiba – tiba saja dia jadi gugup, apalagi saat dia tau banyak orang yang mendaftar ikut audisi, bukan kyuhyun meragukan kemampuannya, banyak yang billang kyuhyun memiliki golden voice, bahkan dia selalu dipercaya untuk mengisi acara kalo ada perayaan di K-Magz, tapi tetap saja dia khawatirkan, bagaimanapun para peserta lain pasti juga punya bakat yang hebat. Kyuhyun menarik nafas dalam – dalam untuk menghilangkan kegugupannya, dia harus berusaha dengan keras, tidak boleh mengecewakan ahjussi kang dan juga jonghyun yang percaya padanya.

Entah sudah berapa jam kyuhyun menunggu, yang pasti dia sudah sangat bosan, kalau saja jonghyun tidak ada pekerjaan, dia pasti sudah menemaninya. Kyuhyun bangkit berdiri, sebaiknya dia membasuh muka di toilet agar tidak mengantuk.

Kyuhyun membasuh mukanya dan sedikit merapikan rambut barunya, di dalam toilet hanya ada dia jadi kyuhyun santai saja, "hemm aku memang tampan" ucap kyuhyun narsis sambil menatap pantulan wajahnya di cermin dan membuat pose – pose yang menurutnya dia terlihat tampan, "tapi bagaimana bisa banyak yang salah mengiraku yeoja?, ckk orang – orang itu pasti sudah rabun" keluh kyuhyun terus bermonolog di depan cermin kali ini dengan wajah merengut yang lucu karena mengingat banyak orang yang salah mengiranya yeoja, kyuhyun tidak menyadari bahwa ada seorang namja yang sedang menahan tawa melihat tingkahnya, sepertinya namja itu juga ingin ke toilet namun berhenti saat melihat kyuhyun berceloteh sendiri di depan cermin.

"ehhmmm" namja berbadan tegap itu berdeham, lalu mulai melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam toilet.

"eh?" menyadari ada orang lain di situ kyuhyun jadi salah tingkah, _jangan – jangan dia mendengar ucapanku tadi_, batin kyuhyun.

Namja tersebut melangkah masuk lalu membasuh tangannya di wastafel.

kyuhyun memandangi namja tegap itu intens, sama sekali tidak bisa melihat wajah namja itu karena tertutupi topi dan masker, padahal ini kan di dalam ruangan, ahh jangan – jangan dia artis, pikirnya.

"ada apa?" suara husky namja itu terdengar, mungkin karena risih kyuhyun memandanginya terus.

"mwo? Ahh tidak apa – apa"kyuhyun buru – buru mengalihkan pandangannya dari namja itu.

Namja itu menangangkat bahunya acuh lalu kembali membasuh tangannya, sampai dering ponsel terdengar dari mantel coklat yang dipakai namja itu, dia bergegas mengambil smartphonenya dan mengutak – atiknya sebentar, setelah itu dengan tergesa – gesa namja itu meninggalkan toilet, dia bahkan tiak menyadari sebuah benda jatuh ketika dia memasukkan smartphonenya ke dalam saku mantel yang dipakainya.

Aneh, pikir kyuhyun lalu kembali merapikan penampilannya, setelah memastikan penampilannya sempurna kyuhyun hendak meninggalkan toilet, namun langkahnya berhenti saat kakinya tidak sengaja menendang sesuatu.

"apa ini?" kyuhyun memungut benda yang sepertinya gantungan handphone berbentuk kuda, "ahh jangan – jangan punya namja tadi" kyuhyun bergegas keluar toilet, siapa tau namja itu belum jauh, namun setelah kyuhyun sampai di luar namja itu sudah tidak terlihat.

"sudah tidak ada" ucapnya sambil menengok ke kanan dan kekiri, kyuhyun memandangi benda ditangannya, "lucu juga, sayang sekali kalau dibuang, hmm baiklah kau jadi milikku saja ne" senyum terkembang di wajah manis kyuhyun, lalu dia mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempatnya menunggu tadi.

Hari sudah hampir sore saat tiba giliran kyuhyun, namja manis itu memasuki ruangan tempat penjurian, dihadapannya terdapat empat juri yang akan menilai penampilannya. Kyuhyun menarik nafas alam sebelum mulai bernyanyi, sesaat kemudian suara merdu kyuhyun mulai mengalun lembut di ruangan serba putih itu. Para juri tampak terpukau dengan penampilan kyuhyun, apalagi penampilan kyuhyun juga sangat mendukung untuk menjadi seorang artis, mereka nampak menikmati lagu seven years of love yang dibawakan kyuhyun dengan sangat baik.

Kyuhyun tersenyum simpul setelah menyalesaikan lagunya, diiringi dengan tepuk tangan para juri.

"hasilnya akan keluar dua minggu lagi, semoga sukses" ucap slah satu juri yang terlihat paling senior.

"terima kasih" balas kyuhyun setelah itu dia mulai meninggalkan ruangan tersebut, senyum masih terkembang di wajah manianya, dia merasa puas, setidaknya respon para juri sangat baik.

"ahh aku harus memberi tahu jong" kyuhyun mengambil smarthphonenya, dipandanginya gantungan berbentuk kuda yang sudah terpasang di smartphonenya, "sepertinya kau membawa keberuntungan" ucapnya sambil tersenyum memandangi gantungan kuda itu dan memegang – megangnya sebentar, setelah itu dia mulai menghubungi jonghyun.

.

.

"kyu!" teriak jonghyun sambil membuka pintu kamar kyuhyun, dilihatnya namja pecinta game itu masih bergelung dalam selimut tebalnya.

"yak! Kyuhyun bangun pemalas" jonghyun menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke kasur, tepat di samping kyuhyun, membuat tidur namja manis itu terganggu.

"kau berisik jong" kyuhyun semakin menenggelamkan tubuhnya dalam selimut.

Jonghyun berdecak kesal, dia sengaja datang pagi – pagi ke apartemen kyuhyun untuk memberitahu berita besar, dan kyuhyun justru masih enak – enakan tidur, untung saja dia sudah hafal password kamar kyuhyun kalau tidak dia pasti harus menunggu diluar padahal udara sangat dingin pagi ini.

"ck mentang – mentang kau diberi libur oleh sajangnim kau bisa bermalas – malasan kyu, bangun sekarang atau kubuang 'kekasihmu'" jonghyun menyambar PSP putih yang tergelatek di meja nakas yang terletak di samping ranjang kyuhyun.

Merasa nasib 'kekasih'nya terancam kyuhyun mulai mengeluarkan kepalanya dari balik selimut, matanya langsung menatap tajam ke arah jonghyun yang sekarang sedang melempar – lemparkan PSP kyuhyun ke udara lalu menangkapnya lagi, "lakukan saja, tapi ucapkan selamat tinggal pada gitar kesayanganmu" desis kyuhyun.

"itu tidak akan terjadi, nih lihat" jonghyun menyodorkan smartphonenya pada kyuhyun lalu kembali memainkan PSP kyuhyun ditangannya.

Kyuhyun memandangi layar smarthphone jonghyun yang menampilkan halaman situs resmi SM Ent, tepatnya di halaman yang menampilkan nama – nama orang yang diterima sebagai trainer SM, kyuhyun baru ingat kalau ini sudah berlalu dua minggu sejak dia mengikuti audisi.

Mata kyuhyun membulat saat melihat namanya tercantum disana besarma peserta lain yang diterima menjadi trainer SM, "jong?!" panggilnya tak percaya.

Jonghyun tersenyum puas melihat ekspresi kyuhyun yang menutnya sangat lucu, namja manis itu masih bengong dengan mulut terbuka sambil masih memandangi layar smartphonenya.

"aku di terima" ucap kyuhyun kemudian dengan senyum cerah di wajahnya, sedetik kemudian namja manis itu sudah melompat – lompat girang di atas kasurnya, "yes, aku trainer SM" ucap kyuhyun semangat, setidaknya dia sudah selangkah lebih dekat dengan tujuannya.

Jonghyun hanya melihat tingkah kyuhyun sambil masih melempar – lempar PSP itu, "tapi pasti aku akan kesepian di K-Magz" keluh jonghyun.

Kyuhyun berhenti melompat – lompat lalu menghampiri jonghyun, kyuhyun memang sudah membicarakan keseluruhan rencananya pada kang seung yoon, pimpinannya itu mendukung sepenuhnya rencana kyuhyun bahkan mengizinkan kyuhyun untuk tidak datang sementara waktu ke K-Magz dan karena kyuhyun sudah diterima sebagai trainer SM sudah dipastikan namja manis itu akan vakum sementara waktu dari K-Magz , karena dia akan mulai tinggal di asrama yang disediakan oleh SM Ent untuk para trainernya, ditambah peraturan SM yang ketat terhadap para artis dan trainernya pasti membuatnya akan jarang bertemu dengan jonghyun.

"jong dengarkan aku, ini semua kulakukan untuk K-Magz, untuk kemajuan majalah kita" terang kyuhyun.

"hahh, setidaknya kau tidak perlu tinggal di asrama kan?"

"itu memang sudah peraturannya"

"huhhh kalau kau tidak ada siapa yang akan jadi temanku, kau tau kan hanya kau yang bisa bertahan dengan semua tingkahku, dan ingat hanya aku yang tahan dengan sikapmu cho kyuhyun" ucap jonghyun, sebenarnya dia tidak rela kyuhyun jauh darinya, bagaimanapun selama ini dia yang melindungi kyuhyun seperti adiknya sendiri, dan juga dia pasti merindukan adik manisnya ini.

"kalau kau menghawatirkanku kau tenang saja, aku bisa menjaga diri, ingat aku sudah dua puluh satu tahun" kyuhyun sebenarnya tau jonghyun meghawatirkannya.

"aku tau kau sudah dewasa, tapi kau tetap adik kecilku" jonghyun sebenarnya sudah ingin menangis, tapi dia tidak ingin kyuhyun merasa berat meninggalkannya. Dipegangnya kedua pundak kyuhyun, agar namja dengan iris berwarna coklat itu memandangnya. "dengarkan aku, kau harus berhati – hati disana, makanlah yang teratur, jangan terlalu sering makan ramen, jaga kesehatan, aku tidak mau kau membuat orang lain repot kalau kau sakit, dan jangan lupa selalu memberi kabar padaku" ucap jonghyun panjang lebar.

Mau tidak mau kyuhyun merasa terharu, walaupun jonghyun kadang sangat menyebalkan tapi dia sangat menyayangi namja yang sudah seperti hyungnya ini. "arraseo, aku akan mengikuti semua nasihatmu ...hyung" jawab kyuhyun sambil memandang jonghyun lembut.

Mendengar kata hyung dari mulut kyuhyun membuat air matanya tidak bisa dibendung lagi, "kau memanggilku hyung" ucap jonghyun dengan suara bergetar, kyuhyun memang tidak pernah mau memanggilnya hyung walaupun usianya lebih tua setahun dari kyuhyun, namja manis itu selalu beralasan kalau jonghyun terlalu kekanak – kanakan untuk di panggil hyung.

"aishh kenapa malah menangis, kemana lee jonghyun yang cool" keluh kyuhyun padahal dirinya sendiri sedang berusaha menahan airmatanya agar tidak jatuh.

"ini karna kau bodoh, aku terlalu bahagia karena kau memanggilku hyung, kupikir sikap tidak sopanmu itu sudah tidak tertolong lagi kyu" ck bahkan di saat haru seperti ini jonghyun masih bisa mengejek kyuhyun.

Dahi kyuhyun bekerut tidak suka, ingin sekali dia menjitak kepala jonghyun, "hahh karena hari ini aku sedang baik aku tidak akan membalasmu" ucap kyuhyun

"bisa panggil aku hyung lagi" pinta jonghyun masih dengan air mata yang mengalir dipipinya, apalagi wajah namja tampan itu sudah memerah.

kalau saja tidak dengan suasana seperti ini kyuhyun pasti sudah mentertawakan jonghyun, memfotonya lalu menyebarkan gambar wajah konyol jonghyun pada yeoja – yeoja atau namja manis yang sering mengejar – ngejar jonghyun di kantor mereka, tapi untung saja kyuhyun tidak setega itu. Perlahan kyuhyun memeluk jonghyun yang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya, "hyung, hyung, hyung" bisiknya tepat di telinga jonghyun, di balas pelukan erat di tubuh kyuhyun dari namja tampan itu.

.

.

Jonghyun membantu kyuhyun mengeluarkan kopernya dari mobil jonghyun, saat ini kedua namja itu sudah berada di depan sebuah gedung berlantai lima yang merupakan asrama trainer yang letaknya persis di belakang SM Building, jonghyun memang mengantarkan kyuhyun yang akan mulai tinggal di asrama SM.

"kau masih ingat ucapanku kan kyu?" tanya jonghyun sambil memeluk kyuhyun erat.

"ne, kau tenang saja aku akan baik – baik saja, kau juga jangan malas berkerja, siapa yang akan membantumu kalau pekerjaanmu terbengkalai" ucap kyuhyun

"ne cerewet, sudah masuklah sana, ini kopermu" jonghyun menyerahlan koper kyuhyun.

"baiklah terima kasih sudah mengantarku, aku masuk dulu jong" kyuhyun mulai memasuki gerbang besar didepannya.

"ahh tunggu kyu" teriak jonghyun membuat kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya dan menatapnya heran, dengan cepat jonghyun mengambil sesuati di mobilnya, sebuah kotak

beruluran kecil namun agak panjang, diberikan kotak itu pada kyuhyun.

"apa ini?" kyuhyun memandang kotak ditangannya

"hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan untuk membantumu, kau akan tau isinya nanti" jawab jonghyun

"terima kasih" balas kyuhyun tulus

Jonghyun tersenyum lalu menepuk pundak kyuhyun pelan, "cho kyuhyun fighting!" ucapnya memberi semangat sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

"fighting!" tiru kyuhyun, melakukan hal yang sama.

"sekarang masuklah, aku harus kembali ke kantor, sajangnim bisa marah kalau aku datang terlambat" ucap jonghyun sambil mendorong – dorong tubuh kyuhyun pelan.

kyuhyun mulai meninggalkan jonghyun, menuju tempat tinggal barunya, kyuhyun sadar setelah ini hidupnya tidak akan sama lagi, tidak ada jonghyun yang selalu menemaninya, dia harus berjuang sendiri, dan yang terpenting tidak ada yang boleh tau siapa dirinya sebenarnya. Perlahan kyuhyun memejamkan matanya, _appa tolong lindungi kyu, _bisiknya dalam hati pada sang appa, kyuhyun memang selalu meminta restu dari appanya tiap akan melakukan sesuatu, itu sudah menjadi kebiasaan untuk kyuhyun.

.

.

kyuhyun membereskan barang – barangnya di lemari kecil yang terdapat di kamarnya, namja manis ini tidak sempat membereskan barangnya tadi pagi karena begitu sampai para trainer baru langsung disuruh berkumpul dia aula dan diberikan arahan dan juga diberitahu atauran yang berlaku di asrama ini.

namja manis ini menempati kamar yang terletak di lantai tiga, kamarnya yang ditempatinya memang tidak terlalu luas dibandingkan dengan kamarnya sendiri, apalagi untuk ditempati dua orang, ya kyuhyun memang memiliki roomate, kyuhyun sudah bertemu dengannya saat pertama kali dia memasuki kamar ini, seorang namja yang berusia dua tahun di bawah kyuhyun, namanya suho, dan dia sudah menjadi trainer SM selama satu tahun.

Kyuhyun merasa sangat beruntung memiliki roomate seperti suho, bukan hanya dia sangat baik dan ramah, namun juga kyuhyun bisa bertanya banyak tentang SM mengingat namja itu sudah menjadi trainer SM cukup lama.

"hyung latihanmu akan dimulai besok kan?" tanya suho sambil tiduran di kasurnya yang berada tepat di samping kasur kyuhyun.

"ne, wae suho-yah?"

"sebaiknya hyung tidur cepat, latihan besok akan sangat melelahkan" ucap suho

"ne, kau tidurlah duluan hyung belum mengantuk"

"baiklah hoaaaammm aku tidur duluan hyung, jalja" ucap namja itu sambil menguap, beberapa menit kemudian suho sudah tertidur pulas.

Kyuhyun melirik ke arah suho yang sudah tertidur lelap, setelah kyuhyun selesai memasukkan seluruh pakaiannya, namja manis itu mengambil hadiah dari jonghyun yang belum sempat dibukanya.

Kyuhyun membawa kotak itu ke kasurnya, di pandanginya sebentar, lalu kyuhyun mulai membuka kotak tersebut, melihat isi di dalamnya dahi kyuhyun berkerut.

"pulpen?" tanyanya sambil mengangkat pulpen itu, kyuhyun melihat di bawah pulpen itu ada sebuah kertas surat, kyuhyun mengambilnya dan mulai membacanya, terdapat tulisan tangan jonghyun disana.

**'kyu kau sudah melihat hadiahku?, aku sengaja membelikannya, ini bukan pulpen biasa, Disana ada kamera, perekam suara dan juga bisa digunakan sebagai USB, aku sangat tau kau tidak bisa membawa handycam dan alat perekammu jadi aku memberikanmu ini, tidak akan ada yang curiga kalau ini adalah kamera dan alat perekam hhe J**

** kau tau aku sangat sulit mendapatkannya, bahkan aku menghabiskan gajiku bulan ini untuk membelinya, kau harus menjaganya ne, hyung menyayangimu, berhati – hatilah'**

kyuhyun menatap pulpen itu takjub setelah selesai membaca surat jonghyun, hahh dia harus berterima kasih pada namja tinggi itu nanti, hmmm dengan ini bisa mempermudah tugasnya.

"hoaaaammmm" sepertinya kyuhyun mulai mengantuk, hari ini benar – benar melelahkan, perlahan diletakkan kembali pulpen itu ditempatnya, dia harus beristirahat karena besok pasti akan lebih berat dari hari ini.

.

.

Kyuhyun berjalan tergesa – gesa memasuki SM Building sambil memasukkan barang bawaannya seperti smartphone, dompet, pulpen dari jonghyun, tanda pengenal sebagai trainer SM, sebotol air minum dan juga baju ganti kedalam tas, salahkan kyuhyun yang bangun kesiangan di hari pertama latihan sehingga dia tidak sempat mempersiapkan barang bawaannya, sebenarnya suho sudah berusaha membangunkannya tapi kyuhyun yang tidur terlalu nyenyak membuat suho menyerah untuk membangunkan namja manis itu.

"aishhh susah sekali sih" kyuhyun masih berusaha memasukkan barang – barangnya, sangat sulit karena kyuhyun memasukkan semuanya sekaligus secara paksa. Sangking seriusnya kyuhyun memasukkan barang – barangnya kyuhyun bahkan tidak sadar seorang namja berbadan tegap berdiri tidak jauh di depannya, dan ...

BRUKK kyuhyun dengan sukses menabrak namja itu, membuat kyuhyun terjatuh ke lantai dengan barang yang berserakan karena kyuhyun belum sempat menutup tasnya.

"ughhh appo" ringis kyuhyun sambil mengelus pinggangnya yang agak ngilu karena benturan yang cukup keras dengan lantai, padahal kyuhyun yang menabrak tapi kenapa malah namja manis ini yang jatuh.

"gwenchana?" tanya seorang namja bersuara husky yang menjadi korban tabrakan kyuhyun, namja itu terlihat khawatir mendengar ringisan kyuhyun.

"ne, gwenchana" bohong kyuhyun padahal pinggulnya sakit sekali, tapi dia sedang buru – buru, dengan tergesa kyuhyun mengumpulkan barang – barangnya.

Melihat kyuhyun yang nampak terburu – buru namja itu membantu kyuhyun mengumpulkan barang – barangnya lalu memberikannya pada kyuhyun.

Setelah memastikan seluruh barangnya masuk ke dalam tas kyuhyun mengangkat wajahnya hendak meninta maaf dan berterima kasih pada namja yang sudah ditabrak dan juga menolongnya mengumpulkan barangnya yang berantakan. Saat kyuhyun mengangkat wajahnya yang pertama kali dia lihat adalah mata kelam yang menatapnya khawatir, rahang tegas yang membuat namja di depannya terkesan sangat manly, hidung mancung dan juga bibir joker yang terlihat sangat seksi, satu hal di fikiran kyuhyun TAMPAN, kyuhyun bahkan tidak sadar dia terus memandangi namja itu tanpa mengucapkan apapun, sepertinya namja manis ini lupa dengan niatnya meminta maaf karena terlalu terpesona.

**TBC**

**Chap duanya datang teman – teman ... disini kyuhyun akan mulai menjalankan misinya di SM Ent.**

**Sebenernya agak gak pede post chap ini, saya merasa ceritanya agak garing kaya kyupuk eh krupuk maksudnya hhe, tapi ya sudahlah sudah diketik juga, jadi maaf kalo gak sesuai dengan yang kalian harapkan ya ... saya usahakan chap depan lebih baik ..**

**Dikit aja deh cuap – cuapnya pai – pai #lambaitangan :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**SM SCANDAL**

**Cast : Cho Kyuhyun**

** Choi Siwon**

** Lee Jonghyun**

** Kang Seung Yoon**

** Cho Young Hwan (appa kyu)**

** Super Junior member**

**Kim Suk Jong (CEO SM/OC) , dll**

**Genre : romance, friendship, family dll**

**Warning : BL, typo(s) bertebaran**

**Chapter 3**

Kyuhyun masih terus memandangi namja tampan di depannya tanpa berkedip sama sekali, mata bulatnya memperhatikan dengan seksama wajah sempurna milik namja yang menjadi korban tabrakannya itu.

_Tunggu, sepertinya wajah ini tidak asing, _batin kyuhyun setelah sekian lama memandangi wajah di depannya, wajah tampan ini begitu familiar.

_Isssshhh pabokyu, dia ini kan choi siwon, member super junior, _batin kyuhyun lagi saat dia mulai mengingat namja di depannya ini adalah visual super junior, boyband yang dia wawancarai beberapa minggu lalu, mengingat hal itu otomatis kyuhyun menundukkan wajahnya, walaupun dia sudah menyamar kyuhyun masih merasa takut jika ada yang mengenalinya.

"hey, kau tidak papa?" tanya siwon pada kyuhyun, namja tampan itu heran melihat namja manis yang sejak tadi memandangnya sekarang justru menundukkan wajahnya.

"gwenchana" jawab kyuhyun dengan suara yang nyaris tidak terdengar dan masih menundukkan wajahnya.

"siwon-ah, apa yang kau lakukan disana? Kita harus latihan" tiba – tiba terdengar suara seorang namja dari belakang siwon.

"ahh leeteuk hyung, tidak papa hanya ada insiden kecil saja, anak ini baru saja terjatuh setelah menabrakku" jawab siwon pada leeteuk.

"benarkah? Apa dia tidak papa?" tanya leeteuk sambil berjalan menghampiri siwon, di belakang namja yang merupakan leader super junior itu terdapat member super junior lain yang ikut menghampiri siwon.

_Aisshhh jinja mati aku, _runtuk kyuhyun dalam hati, jemarinya meremas tali tas yang masih dipegangnya karena gugup ketika mendengar banyak langkah kaki mendekat kearahnya, dia semakin tegang saat siwon menyebut nama leeteuk, _ternyata menyamar sangat sulit, _batin kyuhyun lagi.

"kau baik – baik saja?" tanya leeteuk yang kini sudah berada di samping siwon, yang artinya dia sudah berada di depan kyuhyun yang semakin menundukkan wajahnya, membuat sekelompok namja tampan di depannya memandangnya dengan bingung.

"heyyy setidaknya jawab kalau ada yang bertanya padamu!" ucap namja tampan sekaligus cantik yang bernama kim heechul, nampaknya dia kesal karena kyuhyun tidak menjawab pertanyaan leeteuk.

"sudahlah cullie mungkin dia hanya malu" ucap leeteuk, "apa kau trainer?" tebak leeteuk, karena kyuhyun tidak memakai tanda pengenal staff SM, jadi kemungkinan besar namja manis di depannya ini adalah trainer SM.

"ne" jawab kyuhyun pelan

"apa kau baik – baik saja kudengar kau jatuh saat menabrak siwon, apa perlu kami antar ke ruang kesehatan?" tanya leeteuk lagi

Kyuhyun langsung mendongakkan wajahnya mendengar ucapan leeteuk, "tidak perlu sunbae, nan gwenchana" jawab kyuhyun cepat, namja manis itu mengibas – ngibaskan tanngannya, tanda dia menolak, setelah itu kyuhyun kembali menundukkan wajahnya.

"leeteuk hyung, kalian sedang apa?" tanya seorang namja tinggi dan tampan yang tidak sengaja lewat dan yang sepertinya merasa penasaran melihat member super junior berkumpul di lobi sambil mengelilingi seorang namja, sedangkan namja yang lebih tinggi yang berdiri tapat di sampingnya hanya memandang sekilas ke arah gerombolan namja – namja tampan itu.

"yunho –ah, changmin – ah, tidak ada apa – apa hanya masalah kecil" jawab leeteuk sambil tersenyum kearah dua rekan sesama artis dan satu manajemen dengannya itu, kedua namja tinggi nan tampan itu ikut bergabung dengan member super junior untuk mengelilingi kyuhyun.

_Aigo, jonghyun – ah mereka semua ada di sini, hahhh hari pertama saja sudah sesulit ini, aku harus cepat pergi dari sini, _batin kyuhyun, kyuhyun memaksa otaknya yang tiba – tiba blank untuk berfikir cepat bagaimana cara meloloskan diri dari sini, bagaimana otaknya tidak blank, saat dirinya dikelilingi namja – namja tampan ditambah kenyataan bahwa namja – namja itu merupakan artis terkenal.

Setelah menemukan cara terbebas dari kepungan namja – namja tampan ini kyuhyun dengan cepat mendongakkan wajahnya, lalau membungkuk sekilas ke arah namja – namja tampan yang mengelilinginya, "mi-mianhae sunbae karena telah menabrak siwon sunbae, saya harus pergi karena ada latihan, permisi" ucap kyuhyun cepat lalu langsung pergi dari hadapan namja – namja tampan yang sepertinya masih kaget dengan ucapan kyuhyun yang tiba – tiba.

"apa dia bilang mau latihan?" tanya donghae sambil menyenggol bahu eunhyuk yang berdiri di sampingnya

"ne" jawab eunhyuk

"bukankah ruang latihan trainer seharusnya belok kiri?" ucap donghae melihat kyuhyun yang yang malah berlari menuju kearah sebaliknya yang merupakan ke arah pintu keluar, sepertinya namja manis itu terlalu gugup dan terlalu ingin cepat – cepat pergi sampai salah arah.

"ahh kau benar juga" pekik eunhyuk, "ya! Kau trainer sepertinya kau salah jalan!" teriak eunhyuk berharap kyuhyun mendengar teriakannya.

Kyuhyun menghentikan larinya mendengar teriakan eunhyuk yang dia yakin ditujukan padanya, dilihatnya jalan yang dilaluinya, PLAKK, kyuhyun memukul dahinya pelan, "babokyu" gumamnya saat menyadari dia mengarah keluar gedung SM, dengan cepat kyuhyun berbalik, membungkuk sekali lagi kearah member super junior dan TVXQ, "mi-mian sunbae, gumawo" ucapnya dengan wajah yang tampak memerah karena malu dan justru terlihat sangat imut, setelah itu kyuhyun langsung melanjutkan larinya, kali ini kearah yang benar.

namja – namja tampan itu masih memandang ke arah kyuhyun pergi walaupun namja manis itu sudah tidak terlihat lagi, sampai sebuah suara dari seseorang yang biasanya sangat irit bicara menyadarkan lamunan semuanya.

"anak itu imut sekali" ucap kibum, dia sangat gemas melihat kyuhyun yang tampak begitu lucu saat merasa malu, pipi bulatnya memerah, sangat menggemaskan.

"kau benar bummie-ah, aku bahkan sampai ingin mencubit pipinya" timpal ryeowook

"kalian lihat wajahnya yang memerah tadi? Uhh menggemaskan" kali ini donghae ikut berbicara

"aishhh kalian ini tentu saja aku lebih imut buing buing buing buing" ucap heechul sambil beraegyo yang justru terlihat menyeramkan.

"hyung jangan membuat mata wookie jadi iritasi" ucap yesung sadis sambil menutupi mata ryeowook dengan jari – jari pendeknya.

"aissss kau mau kura – kuramu mati yesung-ah" ancam heechul

"sudah – sudah hentikan, sebaiknya kita cepat keruang latihan" potong leeteuk, kalau dia tidak segera menghentikannya perdebatan mereka tidak akan ada habisnya, hahhhh mimpi apa leeteuk sampai memiliki dongsaeng dengan tingkah ajaib seperti mereka, tapi walau bagaimanapun leeteuk menyayangi mereka semua. "kajja" ucapnya sambil mulai melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan tempat itu meuju lift yang akan membawa mereka ke lantai tiga, tempat rang latihan mereka berada.

"ya siwon – ah kau malah melamun, kajja" ajak donghae pada siwon yang masih memandang arah menghilangnya kyuhyun.

"ah n-ne" jawab siwon sambil mengikuti donghae, sekali lagi siwon menengok kearah perginya kyuhyun, senyuman muncul di wajah tampan siwon, membuat lesung pipi menawanya muncul, dirinya tidak menyangka bisa bertemu lagi dengan namja manis nan lucu yang dilihatnya di toilet beberapa minggu lalu, ya siwon masih mengingat wajah manis itu, dan sekarang namja manis itu menjadi trainer SM, bukankah itu berarti dia bisa bertemu dengannya lagi bukan? Sayang sekali siwon belum tau nama namja manis itu, siwon menghela nafas sejenak, setelah itu dia mulai berbalik, kakinya melangkah mengikuti member yang lain yang berjalan didepannya menuju ruang latihan mereka.

.

.

Tidak terasa sudah lebih dari dua minggu kyuhyun menjadi trainer SM, selama itu pula kyuhyun menjalani latihan yang menurutnya sangat berat, kyuhyun sama sekali tidak menyangka menjadi trainer SM akan sesulit dan semelahkan ini, dia fikir trainer hanya akan diajari menyanyi, akting maupun bermain alat – alat musik, ternyata mereka juga harus melakukan latihan fisik yang sangat berat untuk melatih pernafasan dan juga latihan dance, bayangkan saja, untuk kyuhyun yang jarang olahraga –nyaris tidah pernah kecuali saat masih sekolah- dan untuk pertama kalinya melakukan dance, semua hal ini seperti penyiksaan baginya, masih kyuhyun ingat, hari pertama dia latihan badannya sangat sakit seperti tertimpa oleh gajah, di tambah lagi dia harus terkena omelan guru dancenya dan juga tertawaan teman – temannya karena gerakan dancenya yang kaku dan aneh, kalau saja kyuhyun tidak mengingat misi pentingnya dia pasti sudah menyerah dan secepatnya pergi dari sini. Berbicara tentang misinya, bisa dibilang misinya tidak berjalan lancar, sampai saat ini dia belum mendapatkan informasi yang berarti, bagaimana dia bisa mencari informasi kalau setiap hari dihabiskan kyuhyun untuk latihan bersama para trainer yang lain, setelah latihan pun kyuhyun sudah tidak punya tenaga lagi untuk melakukan apapun dan lebih memilih tidur karena kelelahan, bahkan selama kyuhyun tinggal di asrama tidak sekalipun dia sempat menyentuh kekasihnya a.k.a PSP, selain karena hal itu ada hal lain yang membuat kyuhyun kesulitan mendapat informasi, tempat latihan trainer berbeda lantai dengan tempat latihan para artis SM, dan tidak sembarangan orang bisa masuk kesana, dan juga diam – diam kyuhyun mengamati para staff yang berkerja di SM Ent, mereka sangat berhati – hati dalam setiap tindakan dan ucapan mengenai perusahaan tempat mereka berkerja ini, pantas saja selama ini kerahasian SM Ent selalu terjaga sangat baik, wajar bila SM Ent dianggap sebagai manajement artis yang sangat tertutup dan tidak terjamah.

Kyuhyun mengaduk jangmyeon di depannya dengan tidak semangat, dia nyaris putus asa memikirkan cara untuk mencari informasi tentang SM Ent. Biasanya di saat – saat seperti ini dia akan bertanya pada jonghyun apa yang harus dia lakukan, tapi disini tidak ada jonghyun yang bisa membantunya, walaupun kyuhyun sebenarnya bisa saja menghubungi jonghyun namun dia sama sekali tidak ingin mengganggu sahabatnya itu, jonghyun sudah cukup sibuk karena harus menanggung pekerjaan kyuhyun yang belum selesai di K-Magz selama kyuhyun cuti, dan namja manis ini tidak ingin jonghyun semakin kerepotan dengan masalahnya ini.

"hyung ada apa denganmu? Kenapa makanannya hanya dimainkan?" tanya suho yang duduk di depan kyuhyun, saat ini kedua namja yang sama – sama manis ini memang sedang menikmati makan siang di kafetaria yang berada di lingkungan SM Building, namun sepertinya yang menikmati makan siangnya hanya suho sedangkan kyuhyun sejak tadi hanya mengaduk – aduk jangmyunnya saja.

"gwenchana suho-ah, aku hanya tidak lapar" jawab kyuhyun lesu

"tidak lapar?, hyung harus tetap makan setelah ini kita masih ada latihan lagi, hyung bisa kekurangan tenaga kalau tidak makan" ucap suho dengan nada khawatir, walaupun dia belum lama kenal dengan kyuhyun dia sudah menganggap kyuhyun sebagai hyungnya dan sama sekali tidak ingin hyung manisnya ini sampai sakit.

"hahhh arraseo" jawab kyuhyun lalu menyuapkan mie dengan kuah berwarna hitam itu kemulutnya.

Suho tersenyum melihat kyuhyun mulai memakan makanannya, dia pun kembali melanjutkan makannya, sambil sesekali melirik kearah kyuhyun yang terlihat lucu karena sisa – sisa kuah jangmyon itu menempel di sekitas bibirnya bahkan ada yang sampai pipi.

"hyung, apa kau membohongiku tentang umurmu?" tanya suho tiba – tiba

"maksudmu?" tanya kyuhyun bingung sambil memiringkan wajahnya, tak taukah kyuhyun beberapa namja yang duduk di sekitarnya menatapnya intens karena tingkah imutnya barusan.

"kau terlalu imut untuk namja berusia 21 tahun hyung, kurasa kau masih 15 tahun" ucap suho

PLETAKK kyuhyun memukul kepala suho, bibir merah alaminya mengerucut karena kesal mendengar ucapan suho, bisa dibilang mungkin suho adalah orang ke seratus yang meragukan umurnya, kyuhyun memang sangat kesal bila ada orang yang meragukan umur dan juga salah mengenali gendernya. "yak! Suho-yah apa aku harus menunjukkan kartu identitasku agar kau percaya, aku sudah 21 tahun" balas kyuhyun dengan menekankan kata 21.

"hhe mian hyung"suho hanya nyengir sambil mengusap bekas jitakan kyuhyun yang ternyata lumayan kuat.

"kyuhyun – ah kau disini? Hahh aku mencarimu sejak tadi" tiba – tiba seorang namja yang dikenali sebagai sesama trainer SM menghampiri meja kyuhyun dan suho, namja itu langsung duduk di hadapan kyuhyun.

"donghoon hyung ada apa mencari kyuhyun hyung?" tanya suho mewakili kyuhyun

"kau dicari jung sonsaengnim" jawab donghoon

"jung sonsaengnim? Ada apa?" tanya kyuhyun heran mengapa guru vokalnya itu mencarinya.

"molla, coba kau temui dia, tadi aku melihatnya di ruang musik"

"yasudah kalau begitu aku menemuinya dulu" ucap kyuhyun sambil berdiri

"hyung kau tidak menghabiskan makananmu dulu?" tanya suho

"anni, aku sudah kenyang, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu" pamit kyuhyun yang dibalas anggukan dari suho dan donghoon.

.

.

Kyuhyun membuka pintu bercat putih di depannya lalu memasuki ruangan luas yang menjadi tempat latihannya di SM building, ruangan yang dikelilingi kaca itu nampak sepi karena para trainer memang sedang istirahat, namun di pojok ruangan, dekat sebuah grand piano putih ada dua orang namja yang salah satunya kyuhyun kenali sebagai jung sonsaengnim atau jung woosung, guru vokalnya.

"annyeong haseyo" sapa kyuhyun pada woosung yang nampak sibuk dengan kertas – kertas berisi partitur lagu ditangannya.

Woosung dan namja yang tidak dikenali kyuhyun itu menengok kearahnya, "ahh kyuhyun – ah akhirnya kau datang juga, aku mencarimu sejak tadi" ucap woosung sambil meminta kyuhyun mendekat dengan isyarat tangannya.

"ada apa sonsaengnim memanggilku?" tanya kyuhyun to the point

"ada yang ingin kubicarakan, oh ya sebelumnya kenalkan ini kim jonghoon" woosung menepuk namja yang ternyata bernama kim jonghoon itu.

"annyeong haseyo, cho kyuhyun imnida" kyuhyun membungkuk sekilas

"kim jonghoon imnida, senang bertemu denganmu kyuhyun-ssi" balas jonghoon yang hanya dibalas senyuman manis kyuhyun.

"kyuhyun –ah jonghoon ini adalah manager super junior" ucap woosung yang langsung membuat kyuhyun memandang kearahnya dengan tatapan bingung, "ahh kau pasti bingung kenapa aku menganalkanmu padanya?" tanya woosung mengerti akan kebingungan salah satu trainer favoritnya itu.

"jadi begini kyuhyun-ah, manajemen memutuskan untuk menambah satu member baru di super junior, dan mereka menyerahkan padaku untuk memilih dan menentukan mana trainer yang berbakat dan sesuai untuk menjadi member ketiga belas super junior, dan menurutku kaulah orang yang tepat" jelas woosung

"Mwo?!" teriak kyuhyun kaget, ya tentu saja kyuhyun kaget bagaimana tidak, tidak pernah terlintas sama sekali difikirannya dia akan menjadi member ke tiga belas super junior, bahkan menjadi trainer SM pun dia masih belum terbiasa, dan sekarang, member super junior? Apakah boyband dengan dua belas member belum cukup sampai harus menambah lagi?

"mi-an sonsaengnim, apa anda yakin?" tanya kyuhyun setelah sadar dari kekagetannya

"tentu saja, aku sangat yakin, kau memiliki potensi yang sangat besar kyuhyun-ah, kau akan melengkapi warna vokal yang sudah dimiliki super junior"

"tapi, bagaimana mungkin, aku bahkan belum sampai sebulan disini sonsaengnim, aku masih butuh banyak belajar" ucap kyuhyun mencari alasan untuk menolak, sejak awal dia ada disini memang bukan untuk menjadi artis.

"walaupun kau belum lama menjadi trainer, aku sudah tau kau memiliki kemampuan yang luar biasa kyuhyun-ah, jangan sia – siakan kesempatan ini, banyak trainer yang membutuhkan waktu bertahun – tahun untuk bisa debut dan kau hanya tinggal menyetujui tawaranku dan jalanmu sebagai artis akan terbuka" woosung masih mencoba membujuk kyuhyun.

"biar aku saja yang bicara dengannya hyung" ucap jonghoon yang melihat kyuhyun tampak masih ragu, namja tampan itu berdiri tepat di depan kyuhyun, "begini saja kyuhyun –ssi, kau bisa mencobanya dulu, lagipula kau tidak langsung menjadi member super junior, akan ada pelatihan selama tiga bulan untuk menghafal lagu dan juga gerakan dance, kau juga akan tinggal di dorm super junior untuk mengakrabkan diri dengan member yang lain, lagipula kalau dalam waktu tiga bulan itu kau mersa tidak cocok kau bisa menolak kyuhyun-ssi"

Mendengar kata 'tinggal di dorm super junior' membuat kyuhyun tertarik, mungkin saja ini bisa memuluskan tujuannya untuk mencari informasi tentang SM, "lalu bagaimana dengan latihanku?" tanya kyuhyun

"tentu saja kau akan berlatih bersama mereka kyuhyun-ssi" jawab jonghoon

"mwo? Bersama mereka? Maksud hyung aku akan berlatih di tempat mereka berlatih?" tanya kyuhyun tidak percaya, matanya bahkan sampai membulat sempurna karena kaget, namja manis ini bahkan tidak sadar saat memanggil jonghoon dengan hyung.

_Aigo, anak ini menggemaskan sekali, _batin jonghoon saat melihat ekspresi kyuhyun, "tentu saja" jawab jonghoon mantap

Kyuhyun nampak berfikir keras, wajahnya terlihat sangat serius, dengan dahi yang berkerut dan telunjuk yang di ketuk – ketukkan di dagu, membuat wajahnya terlihat lucu, namja manis itu mampertimbangkan segala kemungkinan, disatu sisi hal ini sangat menguntungkan, dia fikir tidak ada ruginya juga, tohh dia bisa menolaknya nanti, tapi apa dia sanggup menjalani latihan yang pastinya juga akan lebih berat. "bisakah kalian memberiku waktu untuk mempertimbangkannya?" pinta kyuhyun

"kami akau memberimu waktu tiga hari kyuhyun –ssi" jawab jonghoon

"baik kalau begitu, dan emmm jangan panggil aku kyuhyun-ssi aku merasa sangat tua" ucap kyuhyun tanpa sadar dengan nada merajuk, "cukup panggil kyu saja" ucapnya lagi dengan senyuman manisnya.

Melihat senyum manis di wajah kyuhyun jonghoon ikut tersenyum, dalam hati dia berharap kyuhyun mau menerima tawarannya, boyband yang diasuhnya itu pasti akan lebih ramai lagi kalau kyuhyun bergabung, "baiklah kyu, kuharap kau mempertimbangkan tawaran ini dengan baik"

"ne hyung, gomawo" ucap kyuhyun tulus

"cheonma, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, masih banyak pekerjaan" pamit jonghoon

"hati – hati hyung" kyuhyun melambaikan tangannya ke arah jonghoon yang sudah berjalan menuju ke arah pintu keluar sambil tersenyum ceria, namja yang biasa dipanggil prince manajer oleh para fans super junior itu membalas lambaian tangan kyuhyun sambil tersenyum geli, kyuhyun benar – benar seperti bocah.

.

.

"hyung apa kata jung sonsaengnim?" tanya suho ketika kyuhyun baru saja memasuki kamarnya.

"aigo, suho – ah setidaknya biarkan aku duduk dulu" ucap kyuhyun sambil menggeleng – gelengkan kepalanya, namja manisnya itu menghampiri kasurnya, melempar tasnya begitu saja kekasur lalu dilajutkan dengan merebahkan tubuhnya, namja manis itu memejamkan matanya, fikirannya menerawang pada kejadian tadi.

"hhe mian hyung, aku penasaran" suho duduk di pinggir kasur kyuhyun sambil memandangi kyuhyun yang masih memejamkan matanya, "hyung?" panggilnya karena kyuhyun tak juga menjawab.

"ne, ne kau ini cerewet sekali sihh" kyuhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya, lalu dengan malas – malasan kyuhyun duduk dikasurnya, "apa yang ingin kau tau suho-ah?" tanyanya

"yang dibicarakan jung sonsaengnim"

"baiklah, tapi sebelumnya kau harus berjanji sesuatu padaku" kyuhyun menatap suho intens

" hmm terserah hyung saja, aku harus berjanji apa?" tanya suho tidak sabar

"cukup mudah, hanya kau tidak boleh teriak dan histeris" jawab kyuhyun

"ishhh perjanjian apa itu?"

"sudah turuti saja"

"jangan – jangan jung sonsaengnim menyatakan cinta pada hyung ya?" ucap suho asal

PLAKKK hmmm dan tentu saja langsung membuahkan 'hadiah' dari kyuhyun.

"jangan sembarangan suho-ah" ucap kyuhyun dengan nada mengancam

"aishh hyung tidak tau sihh, para trainer menggosipkan hyung seperti itu, mereka bilang jung sonsaengnim menyukai hyung karena dia sering memanggil hyung saat mencontohkan teknik bernyanyi, lagipula menurutku hyung sangat imut, cantik dan manis wajar kalau banyak namja yang menyukai hyung, uhhh hyung tidak tau saja kalau kita latihan banyak trainer namja yang memandangi hyung" ucap suho sambil memandangi wajah kyuhyun, ohh tak sadarkah dia aura hitam sudah menguar dari tubuh kyuhyun saat dia mengatakan cantik, kyuhyun masih bisa terima kalau dikatakan manis tapi kalau cantik? Memangnya dia yeoja apa?.

"pertama, jung sonsaengnim tidak menyatakan cinta padaku, kedua aku ini tampan bukan cantik suho-ah" elak kyuhyun sebelum suho bicara yang aneh – aneh lagi, "lagipula kau sebenarnya ingin kuceritakan tidak sih?, kalau tidak mau yasudah" ucap kyuhyun dengan nada kesal, namja manis ini bahkan sudah melipat tangannya di depan dada.

"hhehhe mian hyung, aku tidak akan bicara macam – macam lagi, sekarang ceritakan ne, jebal, hyung can-ehh tampan deh" rayu suho, nyaris saja mengatakan kyuhyun cantik, bisa – bisa hyung manisnya itu ngambek dan tidak mau bercerita.

"baiklah, dengarkan dan jangan menyela" ucap kyuhyun tegas, membuat suho menganguk cepat. "ehmmm, jung sonsaengnim mengatakan padaku kalau dia memintaku menjadi ..." kyuhyun menggantung ucapannya membuat suho sebal

"hyung menjadi apa? Cepatlah" buru suho

"kan kubilang jangan menyela, tidak jadi saja kalau begitu" kyuhyun hendak tiduran lagi

"eh, mian jangan hyung" suho memelas

Kyuhyun mengeluarkan smirknya, haha suho mudah sekali ditipu, "jung sonsaengnim memintaku untuk menjadi member super junior" ucap kyuhyun cepat

"MWOYA?!" suho berteriak tepat di depan wajah kyuhyun sangking kagetnya

"ya, suho-ah bukankah sudah kubilang jangan berteriak" kyuhyun mengusap telinganya pelan

"kau tidak bercanda kan hyung?"

"tentu saja tidak"

"serius?"

"ne"

"yang benar?"

"ya! Suho-ah" kesal kyuhyun

"mian hyung, aku hanya tidak percaya, bagaimana mungkin, mereka kan sudah debut"

"aku juga berfikir begitu, tapi memang itulah yang di katakan jung sonsaengnim"

"lalu hyung jawab apa?" tanya suho penasaran

"belum kujawab, mereka memberiku waktu tiga hari, bagaimana menurutmu?"

"hemmm, kurasa tidak ada salahnya hyung terima, ahh hyung sangat beruntung bahkan hyung belum sebulan menjadi trainer, sedangkan aku sudah setahun tapi tidak tau akan didebutkan atau tidak" ucap suho lesu

kyuhyun mengusap bahu suho lembut sambil tersenyum, "aku yakin kau akan cepat debut, kau juga sangat berbakat suho –ah, yahh walaupun masih kalah dariku" ucap kyuhyun bercanda lalu setelahnya tertawa ketika melihat wajah kesal suho

"aishh hyung!"

"semangatlah!, suho jjang" kyuhuyun mengepalkan tangannya keatas memberi semangat

"gumawo hyung, jadi kau akan menerimanya?"

"kurasa aku akan menerimanya" jawab kyuhyun mantap.

.

.

"sonsaengnim" panggil kyuhyun pada woosung yang baru saja membubarkan para trainer setelah latihan vokal

"ada apa kyuhyun – ah?" tanya woosung

"emmm aku ingin membicarakan tawaran sonsaengnim waktu itu"

"ah ne, bicaralah kyuhyun-ah" ucap woosung semangat

Kyuhyun menatap sekelilingnya, terlihat beberapa trainer masih duduk – duduk di dalam ruangan, "bisakah kita bicara di tempat lain sonsaengnim?"pinta kyuhyun, namja manis ini tidak mau mengambil resiko menjadi bahan gosip teman – teman sesama trainernya lagi.

"baiklah, bagaimana kalau di ruanganku saja?" tawar woosung

"baiklah" setuju kyuhyun

"kalau begitu kajja" woosung berjalan lebih dulu dengan diikuti kyuhyun dibelakangnya, guru vokal berusia tiga puluh enam tahun ini menuntun kyuhyun menuju ruangannya yang berada di lantai dua SM Building.

"duduklah"

Kyuhyun mendudukkan tubuhnya di depan meja kerja woosung, sedangkan gurunya itu tampak menyusun beberapa lembar kertas di lemarinya, kyuhyun memandang ruangan staff yang baru pertama kali didatanginya ini, ruangan itu hampir mirip dengan ruangannya di K-Magz, satu ruangan besar yang dipisahkan oleh sekat – sekat hanya saja lebih luas.

"jadi bagaimana kyuhyun-ah?" tanya woosung sambil duduk di kursinya

"emm, aku menerimanya sonsaengnim" jawab kyuhyun

"benarkah? Kau mengambil keputusan yang tepat kyuhyun-ah" woosung menepuk bahu kyuhyun senang, sedangkan kyuhyun hanya tersenyum kikuk, namja manis ini merasa bersalah pada woosung yang sudah percaya padanya, sedangkan dia sendiri secara tidak langsung memanfaatkan gurunya itu untuk tujuannya.

"kalau begitu aku akan segera menghubungi jonghoon agar secepatnya kau bisa memulai latihan dan pindah ke dorm super junior" ucap woosung lagi lalu mengambil handphonenya untuk menghubungi jonghoon.

Kyuhyun hanya memperhatikan gurunya itu, dalam hati dia berdoa semoga saja keputusan yang diambilnya ini tepat.

.

.

Keesokan harinya setelah kyuhyun menyetujui tawaran woosung kyuhyun bersiap pindah ke dorm super junior, namja manis ini sudah membereskan barang – barangnya yang memang tidak terlalu banyak dengan dibantu oleh suho.

"hyung apa sudah semua?" tanya suho pada kyuhyun yang sudah siap menunggu jonghoon di depan asrama

"kau sudah menanyakan hal ini puluhan kali suho-ah, lagipula bukankah kau ada latihan, kau tidak perlu menungguku sebentar lagi jonghoon hyung datang" ucap kyuhyun karena dari tadi suho hanya menanyakan hal yang sama.

"aishh hyung, aku hanya tidak ingin hyung pergi, tidak bisakah hyung disini saja?, kamar kita pasti akan sepi" rajuk suho

"tentu saja tidak bisa suho-ah, bukankah kau sendiri yang memintaku menerima tawaran ini?"

"iya hyung, tapi..."

"kau tenang saja hyung akan sering mengunjungimu"

"awas kalau hyung bohong" ancam suho

"tentu saja tidak"

"kyu, kau sudah siap?" tanya jonghoon yang tiba – tiba saja muncul di hadapan kyuhyun dan suho

"ah, hyung, ne aku sudah siap" jawab kyuhyun

"kajja mobilnya disana" jonghoon membawa koper kyuhyun menuju mobil hitam yang terparkir di luar gerbang asrama.

"suho-ah hyung pergi dulu" pamit kyuhyun sambil memeluk suho

"ne, kau harus jaga kesehatan hyung, dan jangan suka bangun kesiangan lagi"

"tentu saja, jaga dirimu" kyuhyun memeluk suho sekali lagi lalu berjalan ke arah mobil yang sudah menunggunya. Tidak lama setelah kyuhyun masuk ke dalam mobil, mobil itu mulai berjalan meninggalkan asrama yang beberapa minggu ini menjadi tempat tinggalnya.

"hyung kenapa kita kemari?" tanya kyuhyun saat mobil berhenti di halaman parkir SM Building.

"kita akan menemui seseorang terlebih dahulu sebelum ke dorm" jawab jonghoon sambil menuntun kyuhyun, membawa namja manis itu menuju lanta paling atas SM Building, tempat ruangan para pimpinan SM Ent berada.

"kajja masuk kyu" ucap jonghoon saat mereka sampai di depan sebuah pintu besar bercat coklat dengan ukiran – ukiran yang rumit, begitu pintu terbuka, sebuah ruangan besar yang terkesan mewah langsung tersaji di hadapan kyuhyun, ohh namja manis itu bahkan tidak sadar mulutnya terbuka karena kagum dengan interior ruangan didepannya, bahkan ruangan presdir K-Magz tidak seluas dan semewah ini.

"kalian sudah datang" tiba – tiba sebuah suara yang terdengar sangat tegas dan datar menyapa pendengaran kyuhyun. kyuhyun melihat jonghoon yang berdiri di sampingnya, namja tampan itu nampak membungkuk sopan pada namja yang berdiri di depan sebuah meja besar yang ada di ruangan itu, seorang namja paruh baya yang mungkin berusia sekitar lima puluh tahun, namun masih terlihat sangat berwibawa, wajahnya tegas dan terkesan sedikit arogan.

"selamat pagi sajangnim, maaf kami terlambat" ucap jonghoon sopan pada namja didepannya.

"kau tau aku sangat tidak suka orang yang tidak bisa menghargai waktu" ucap Kim Suk Jong dengan nada datar yang membuat jonghoon menunduk takut.

Kyuhyun memandangi namja paruh baya di depannya, namja yang wajahnya sering muncul di majalah – majalah ternama karena kesuksesannya membawa SM Ent menjadi manajemen artis paling besar di korea selatan, kyuhyun sangat mengenal Lee Suk Jong, bahkan beberapa kali K-Magz menerbitkan berita tentang 'pimpinan bertangan dingin itu', walaupun ini untuk pertama kalinya kyuhyun melihatnya secara langsung.

"sekali lagi saya minta maaf sajangnim" jonghoon kembali membungkuk memohon maaf

"sudahlah lupakan, jadi ini anak yang direkomendasikan oleh woosung?" tanya suk jong yang tiba – tiba saja mengalihkan perhatiannya pada kyuhyun, membuat kyuhyun menjadi gugup kerena tatapan mengintimidasi dari suk jong.

"ne sajangnim, naneun cho kyuhyun imnida" kyuhyun membungkuk sopan.

"kudengar kau belum lama menjadi trainer SM kyuhyun-ssi, apa itu benar?"

"ne sajangnim, belum sampai satu bulan" jawab kyuhyun

"belum sampai satu bulan? Hmm kau pasti sangat hebat sampai woosung merekomendasikanmu" ucap suk jong, walaupun kalimatnya seperti memuji namun nada bicara namja paruh baya itu seperti merendahkan kyuhyun. "aku tidak tau sehebat apa bakatmu kyuhyun – ssi, tapi saat kau sudah memutuskan untuk bergabung dengan SM berarti kau harus menaati semua peraturan yang ada di sini tanpa terkecuali" ucap suk jong tegas

"saya mengeti sajangnim" jawab kyuhyun

"dan satu lagi, sekali saja kau melanggar kau harus siap menerima konsekuensinya, termasuk dikeluarkan dari sini dengan tidak hormat" tambah suk jong dengan nada mengancam

"n-ne sajangnim" jawab kyuhyun gugup

"kalau begitu kalian boleh pergi" ucap sukjong sambil mengibaskan tangannya kerah kyuhyun dan jonghoon.

"kami permisi sajangnim" jonghoon membungkuk sopan diikuti oleh kyuhyun lalu kedua namja itu meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

Begitu sampai diluar kyuhyun langsung menghembuskan nafas lega, sungguh suasana di dalam sangat mencekam, kyuhyun tidak pernah tau bahwa pimpinan SM akan semenyeramkan itu.

"gwenchana kyu?" tanya jonghoon khawatir

"ne hyung gwenchana, emm apa sajangnim memang selalu seperti itu? Dia terlihat tidak bersahabat" tanya kyuhyun

"sstttt, sebenarnya kita tidak boleh membicarakannya, tapi karena kau baru disini aku harus memberitaumu, sajangnim memang seperti itu, sangat mengintimidasi, hahh aku bahkan sudah menghadapi ini selama bertahun – tahun" jawan jonghoon

"wahh hyung pasti sangat hebat, sajangnim sangat mengerikan" kyuhyun bergidik ngeri membayangkan wajah dingin suk jong

"kau ini" jonghoon mengecak rambut kyuhyun gemas, "baiklah, sekarang kita akan ke dorm barumu kyu, kau juga akan bertemu hyung – hyung barumu, apa kau siap?"

Kyuhyun mengengguk mantap, "tentu saja, kajja aku tidak mau lama – lama disini hyung, auranya sangat mencekam" canda kyuhyun yang menghasilkan kekehan kecil dari jonghoon.

"kau akan menyukai mereka kyu, mereka sangat baik" ujar jonghoon dengan semangat.

"hmmm semoga saja hyung" jawab kyuhyun

**TBC**

**Emmmm pertama – tama saya mau minta maaf karena ngaret banget ffnya ...**

**Saya juga ngerasa chap ini agak gimana gitu, saya sendiri kurang puas, tapi saya sudah berusaha sekeras mungkin untuk menyelesaikannya dengan sebaik mungkin, jadi mohon dimaklumi kalo agak – agak aneh ya teman – teman.**

**Ohh ya saya juga mau mengucapkan terima kasih untuk yang udah mau baca, review, follow, favorit ff-ffku, uhhh pengen banget deh peluk kalian satu – satu hhe ...**

**Satu lagi, disini aku sengaja bikin tokoh fiktif buat jadi CEOnya SM, soalnya kalo pake aslinya takutnya kesannya jadi menjelek – jelekkan orangnya, jadi harap dimaklumi ya ...**

**Sampai jumpa next chap :)**


End file.
